Prom Dates and Birthday Cakes
by London Sparrow
Summary: Tyler's birthday is coming up soon, and Barnabas is hiding something. Prom is getting closer, too, and to Tyler's horror - and delight! - there are three guys who want to take her. But what will Barnabas think about another guy taking his girl to the prom? Sequel to "Dark Shadows: An Alternate Universe".
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Tyler!"

"Gah!" My eyes snap open as I bolt upright in bed, heart pounding and hands flying to grasp the sheets. In front of me, my younger sister Carolyn is laughing hard enough to split a side.

"That's not funny," I say grumpily, unimpressed at having been woken up so early - and in such an abrupt manner. My nose tingles, and I automatically reach up to rub the itch away. I gasp at a sudden pain and the feeling of cloth against my fingers. Oh yeah. Broken nose. I scowl at the memory of how I'd gotten my nose broken. At least I wouldn't be seeing _Jalisa Hoffman _again anytime soon.

It's been a month since the blood-sucking, murderous, so-called "babysitter" was arrested, and life has been... Well, as peaceful as life with a vampire living with you can be. Add in the fact that said vampire is my boyfriend, and you've got yourself a pretty wacky situation.

Not to mention my sister is a nut job.

"I wanted to show you something," Carrie says, and produces a newspaper from behind her back. On the front page is a full-color picture of a scowling Jalisa Hoffman, in handcuffs, being escorted towards a large, menacing courthouse. Two police officers have a tight grip on her arms, and a large crowd of reporters are tailing her like a swarm of buzzing bees.

I grin at the image. "Now that was worth being woken up for." I glance at the clock and groan. "But why so early? It's only nine o'clock."

"Because," Carrie says, drawing out the word, "Mom says we have to go into town today and get registered at the school."

My groan comes out sounding more like a howl as I turn away and flip my body over so that my face lands in the pillow. I have been dreading going to school in Maine ever since Mom mentioned the move to the state. If the rumors my friends told me were true, I'd be dead within a month.

I feel a pair of hands begin tugging gently at the wild strands of hair that have come loose from the elastic I have my hair bound in. "C'mon, Tyler, it's not so bad," my sister says softly. "We'll be going to the same school, at least, so if we don't have anyone to hang out with, we'll have each other."

I roll over so that I'm facing her again. "Yeah, and how are we supposed to find each other?" I snap. "The schools here are huge! I know it's only Maine, but seriously!"

Carrie bites her lip. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Her sunken expression tugs at my heart strings. I let out a sigh. I've been on edge for the past couple of weeks, and honestly, I think it's because school starts in exactly fourteen days. (Not that I care - Carrie counted out each specific day, and told me exactly when we start.)

"I'm sorry," I sigh, and throw back the blankets to reveal my pajama-clad form. I'm currently wearing an American Eagle tank top, and Spiderman shorts - much to my embarrassment. Yet I couldn't just say 'no' to Barnabas' puppy eyes when he held the shorts up to my face in the mall that day...

I mentally shake myself and swing my feet over the side of the bed. I had the foresight to finally buy a small rug to put beside my bed that day in the mall - the same day I'd bought the Spiderman shorts - because I was always having mini heart attacks from the shock of how cold the floor was first thing in the morning. I wriggle my toes in the soft material and grin happily.

"It's okay. I'm stressed out, too." Carrie blows a tuft of blonde hair out of her eyes. She'd recently got her hair cut, and now sports brilliant side-swept bangs on the left side of her face, and the rest of it now reaches to her shoulders. The only problem is, her bangs are constantly getting into her eyes, and they're beginning to seriously annoy me.

_Note to self: Introduce Carrie to bobby pins._

"You? Stressed out?" I raise a sarcastic eyebrow. "Never."

Carrie frowns at me. "Very funny." She picks up my fuzzy green pillow and throws it at me. I retaliate by tossing the identical orange one at her, and so an all-out war begins. We're so caught up in throwing pillows, blankets, and anything else we can find on my bed - which, sadly, includes my iPhone and _Teen Vogue _magazines - that we don't notice Barnabas standing in the doorway.

Carrie is the first to spot him. "Hi, Barney!" she calls, grinning from ear to ear. I laugh. 'Barney' is Carrie's new nickname for my boyfriend. He hates it, but I think it's actually kind of cute, in a way.

Barnabas scowls. "Must you call me that, Carolyn?" he retorts, putting emphasis on her name.

My sister mirrors his expression and crosses her arms. I follow her every move; she's still clutching my iPhone. "I hate that name," she mutters.

The vampire in the doorway raises an eyebrow. "Now you know how I feel."

"Um, Carrie?" I say quietly, holding out my hand. "Uh... Phone, please?"

"Oh, yeah!" She drops the phone into my hand and turns back to Barnabas. The two engage in a verbal match about names and their meanings. I roll my eyes and walk over to my closet. I've just barely opened one of the doors when I hear Barnabas calling my name.

"Tyler, you won't be needing anything in there. I've brought you a surprise outfit." He's beaming at me when I turn to look at him.

Carrie snickers. "If it's anything like her current outfit, I cannot _wait _to see it."

"Carrie!" I shout. "Out!"

She grins and prances out the door.

Sighing, I shake my head, but walk over to where Barnabas is and raise an eyebrow at the rather large box he's holding. "What's in it?"

He smiles broadly. "Well, I talked to your mother about this 'designer' clothing you like to wear, and I think I've managed to piece together a fashionable appearance for you."

I can't resist; I say teasingly, "Oh? Is my appearance not good enough for you as it is?"

His grin immediately fades and he begins babbling. "Oh, no, no, no! That is not what I meant at all! I simply meant -" Barnabas sees my mischievous smile and shakes a finger at me. "Naughty girl! You tricked me." He grins and wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. "But that... Is one of the reasons why I love you."

Barnabas dips his head and presses his lips against mine, and I'm immediately lost to a million different, wonderful sensations.

"Oh, get a room, you two!" Carrie suddenly snaps on her way past my room. Barnabas and I break apart in time for me to see her stomping her way downstairs.

The vampire chuckles. "Not a bad idea," he says huskily, touching his forehead to mine.

I shake my head and peck him on the lips quickly. "No time for that. Something tells me we're late for breakfast." I wink at him and sashay out the door, knowing without a doubt that he's right behind me, acting the part of the silent, strong protector as he always does.

_Just one of the reasons why I love you. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Downstairs, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes is overwhelming. My mouth waters as my nostrils eagerly take in the scent. Barnabas watches my no doubt ecstatic face and chuckles to himself. I ignore him and follow my nose to the large table, where Barnabas pulls out my usual seat and places himself directly next to me. Carrie's already helping herself across the table from me. I raise an eyebrow at her bulging cheeks.

"What?" she mumbles with her mouth full. I roll my eyes and use my fork to spear my own large pancake, slapping it onto my plate with a satisfying smack. Barnabas watches me do so, then turns away, swallowing hard, when I begin cutting it up into bite-size pieces.

"Coffee, Barnabas?" Mom asks breezily, carrying a steaming pot over to the table and setting it down directly in the middle. Next, she retrieves two large mugs, both of which have the words I LOVE MOM written on the side - Christmas presents from Todd and Carrie.

Barnabas opens his mouth, probably to respectfully decline, but then closes it again. Then, to my surprise, he says, "Yes, thank you."

All three of us pause and stare at the vampire in astonishment. He squirms in his chair under our scrutiny, but lifts his chin defiantly and says again, "Yes, I would like some... What was it? Ah, yes. Coffee. Thank you, Madam."

Mom is the first to recover. "Well, alright then," she says, smiling, and pours some coffee into one of the mugs. A cloud of steam floats overtop of the mug as she slides it over to him.

With a superior look towards me, Barnabas lifts the mug and takes a sip. I barely keep myself from bursting out with laughter when he almost spits the liquid back out again.

"Pardon me," he gasps, "But that is the most foul drink I have ever tasted! No offense to you, Madam," he's quick to add.

Mom and I share an amused look. "You forgot to add sugar, cream, and/or milk," I tell him, getting up and walking over to the fridge to get the milk.

The vampire frowns. "I forgot to add what?"

"This," I say, setting the carton in front of him, "This," I say again as I push the sugar towards him, "And this." I slide the carton of cream over to where he is and pick up my fork again.

"What are these for?" Barnabas asks, gazing round him at the items with an expression that's a mix of shock and confusion.

My mouth is full of pancake, so Mom answers for me. "They add flavoring to your coffee," she tells him, smiling encouragingly. "Otherwise, it is quite bitter." She adds two large spoonfuls of sugar to her own, pours some milk in, and stirs it. Taking a sip, she lets out a satisfied sigh and smiles again at Barnabas.

I roll my eyes and chew my pancakes with more force than necessary. She's acting like a washed-up actress on a pathetic commercial.

My next thought almost makes me gag. Is she trying to _steal _Barnabas away from me?

No. It's not possible. It's not _logical_. She's just demonstrating how to prepare a cup of coffee, that's all.

My rebellious mind whispers, _A bit friendly for a little demonstration, wasn't she? _I shake my head and almost choke on a piece of pancake. No. I'm just acting like a jealous half-wit.

Mom notices me choking and looks at me with concern. "Tyler? Are you alright?"

I manage a nod and then cough some more. Barnabas is suddenly holding a glass of orange juice up to my lips. "Drink," he orders.

I obey and gulp down several mouthfuls. Finally, the piece is dislodged and I can breathe properly. I nod gratefully at Barnabas and peck him on the cheek. "Thank you," I whisper, fluttering my eyelashes a little.

Barnabas seems proud. Carrie just looks disgusted. "Please, Tyler," she groans. "Quit it with the theatrics."

I blush sheepishly. Barnabas winks at me, and with fiery cheeks, I go back to my meal. Yet while I pretend to be focused on eating, I notice Mom watching Barnabas carefully. I can almost swear I see her lips twitch in what would be a scowl before she hides it behind a sip of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

I finish my breakfast before everyone else, and quickly put my dishes in the sink before I flee the dining room, eager to be away from my mother and the confusing feelings she's causing to erupt in me. Barnabas follows close behind me; my silent, strong shadow as I lead the way upstairs and into my room.

Once in my comfort zone, I flop on my bed and cover my eyes with my arm. I feel the bed dip under someone's weight and then a body next to mine. Despite his constant coolness, I relish the feeling of him against me and snuggle closer. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"Your shorts feel funny," Barnabas whispers, his breath teasing my hair. I giggle into his chest.

"They're satin," I whisper back. I don't know why we're whispering, but I don't really care. I'm just enjoying every second we get to spend together.

Too soon, Barnabas removes his arms and moves to stand. I whine, but he merely presses a finger against my lips and winks at me. "Your surprise outfit, my lovely," he says. "We forgot about it."

I bolt into a sitting position and clap my hands, bouncing on the bed a little. "What does it look like?" I have to admit, I'm a little iffy about my boyfriend's choice in clothing - he is from, like, two hundred years ago - but at the same time, the gesture is so sweet that I'll be happy even if he pulls out a dress from the box.

"Close your eyes," Barnabas says in a sing-song voice that doesn't suit his English-accented voice, making me giggle, but I do as he says and shut my eyelids, plunging myself into darkness that sizzles with anticipation.

I hear the rustling of tissue paper, and then the gentle swish of fabric. Then everything is silent for a few brief moments, before Barnabas says, "Open your eyes, my lovely."

I shiver at the nickname, but open my eyes and gasp at what I see. "Oh, my gosh!" I breathe, slowly scooching myself off of the bed until my feet hit the floor. I slowly stand, and move forward as if in a trance towards the pair of jeans and matching jacket Barnabas is holding up.

"Barnabas! What... Why... Huh?" I can't even form a decent sentence. My brain seems to have quit working, and maybe - just maybe - it's because of the fact that I'd recently seen those same jeans and jackets online, on the Aeropostale website, selling for $200 a piece.

My boyfriend (I love the sound of that) grins widely, and even though his fangs protrude past his lips, I don't shudder as I had before. Instead, I stare at him, openmouthed, and reach out to gently touch the fabric. My finger bumps up against the coarse material. I mentally kick myself. What was I expecting? A hologram?

"I wanted to do something for you," Barnabas says simply, elegantly shrugging one shoulder.

I reach out and lift the tag from its resting place on the jacket's sleeve. "Yeah, but... $200, Barnabas?"

Barnabas grimaces, then brings the jacket up to his mouth and actually bites the tag off with his teeth. "No matter," he says dismissively, tossing the tag aside. Then, he hands me the jacket and lifts the pants to his mouth.

An odd feeling comes over me just as Barnabas is about to bite down on the plastic. "No, wait," I hear myself say, as though I'm on the outside, watching - an invisible spectator. Shuddering, I reach out and take the pants from him, and, gathering all my strength, I snap the tag myself and toss it in the trash can. Shuddering... With the effort not to jump the poor man and smother him with passionate, fiery kisses.

Blushing at my own thoughts, I force a smile on my face and look back up at Barnabas, who's grinning at me. "What?" I ask, hating how hoarse my voice sounds.

The vampire merely grins wider and gently extracts the pants and jacket from my hands, tossing them onto my bed. Leaning closer, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me snugly against him. He lets out a sigh. "That's much better," he says huskily, closing his eyes before plunging his face into my hair.

I'm trembling like a leaf now, and for the life of me, I can't figure out why. Well, I know _why _- I want Barnabas, and not just in the "I want you with me forever" type of way. No, I _want _him, and I know I'm old enough - I'm seventeen, for God's sake! - but a part of me is still holding back, and that is making me confused. I mean, I've been around Barnabas for quite a while now, but I still don't trust him enough to actually _be _with him?

My heart pounds. It's not about trust, I realize, it's about my own insecurity.

Barnabas begins to press gentle kisses against my neck, but I place my hands on his chest and push him away. "No," I mumble.

He looks hurt, and opens his mouth to speak. Before he can, however, Carrie's voice interrupts him from the hallway.

"Tyler! Mom's getting ready to go to the school. She said to be ready to go in ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes? Jeez," I mutter, then turn to Barnabas. "Alright, buddy. Out. I have to get dressed."

Barnabas grins. "I can help you with that."

I blush fiercely, but manage to push him to the door and out in the hallway before I finally close the door and lock it - just to be sure.

Crazy vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Ten minutes later (Mom was firm about leaving the house ASAP), I'm sitting in the backseat of our Toyota, crammed in between Todd, who's keeping his headphone volume way too loud, and Barnabas, who's being, well, the overprotective boyfriend, I guess. He placed his arm around me before we even left the driveway and has refused to move it since, no matter how many times I poke him in the ribs or push up his lips to show his fangs.

Carrie twists around for the millionth time to look at me. She got to ride shotgun, and has been constantly giving me triumphant grins. Every time she does I scowl at her, but it does nothing to faze her. This time, when she turns around, she doesn't give me a gloating look, but rather says, "Do that thing again."

I frown. "What thing?" I ask impatiently. I'm not in the best of moods at the moment, and I'm certainly not up for playing twenty questions.

"You know. That thing you do where you push up Barney's lips." Carrie takes her index fingers and places them beneath her upper lip. I snicker.

"You look like a walrus."

Carrie scowls at me. "Just do it."

I sigh, but I turn to Barnabas anyway, knowing that no matter what I say Carrie won't let up until I do what she wants. He gives me a dark look, as though warning me not to do this, but I merely raise an eyebrow at him and push up his lip to show his fangs. His black eyes watch me, and everything about him clearly suggests that he's not impressed.

Carrie snorts and turns back around to face the front again. Beside me, Todd glances up briefly, but turns back to his video game. Barnabas raises an eyebrow, and I quickly let go of his lip. Blushing, I turn back to the front, and cross my arms across my chest. Barnabas taps his fingers against my shoulder, and though he remains silent, I have a strong feeling he isn't about to let this one go.

"Can we turn the radio on?" I hear Carrie ask Mom.

"Yeah, can we?" I add, leaning forward. Mom chuckles and shrugs, tapping the wheel with her hands.

"I don't see why not."

Carrie reaches for the dial, but I strain against the seatbelt and swat her hand away. I twist the dial and tune in to a country station, turning up the volume until Mom makes me stop.

I sit back, satisfied, and listen to Carrie Underwood's _Blown Away _reverberates through the car for about two seconds before the song ends and a deejay's voice comes on.

"That was _Blown Away _by Carrie Underwood," a man's deep, gravelly voice says, "And now, we have _Wanted _by Hunter Hayes."

Carrie claps in the front seat. "My favorite song!" she squeals.

I frown, disappointed that my song is done, but when the dude starts singing, and I listen to the lyrics more thoroughly, I realize just how deep the meaning is. Entranced, I lean against Barnabas, and he traces squiggly lines on my arm with his index finger. It feels good and actually relaxes me enough so that I end up falling asleep on my boyfriend's shoulder.

When Barnabas gently shakes me awake some time later, I blink drowsily blink and rub my eyes. "Where are we?" I mumble sleepily.

As though the universe has decided that this is the perfect time to pick on me, I hear my mom say, "Welcome to your new school."


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

I hate September.

True, there are worse months, but September is a pretty crappy month in itself. The weather turns cold, leaves begin to fall off the trees (yard work, ick!), you can't go around in those adorable little shorts you _just _bought... and school starts.

I shudder at the mention of school. It's absolute torture, and, personally, I don't think it's just _coincidence _that the word 'school' is actually, surprise, an abbreviation for "Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives".

Thus, when Mom introduces me to my new school - Andover High - I feel like being sick to my stomach. The building is huge, and at least 700 students go there. At least, that's what some lady says (who Mom told me is the principal, so I assume she knows what she's talking about).

Said lady has curly, auburn hair that falls to just above her shoulders; bifocals; bright green eyes; and a wide smile that proudly displays two perfect rows of even teeth. The principal of Andover High is a rather chubby lady, but apparently chooses not to notice, judging by how tight those jeans are. I raise an eyebrow at her muffin top and - _ick _- the pale line of flesh that shows just below the hemline of her shirt as she introduces herself.

"My name is Norma-Jean. Here at AHS, we tell our students to simply call us by our first names," she says, shaking each of our hands. I can't help but snicker a little at the odd expression that comes over her face when she shakes Barnabas' cold hand. She recovers quickly, however, and breezily moves on with her welcome speech.

"We offer many different courses for our elevens and twelves," Norma-Jean says. "There is electrical wiring, woodworking, auto-shoppe, child studies -"

Barnabas winks at me when she says 'child studies'. I scowl at him and turn back to Norma-Jean.

"- world issues, advanced math and science courses, physical education, and many more," the principal concludes. She looks at me and gives me an easy smile that's probably supposed to put me at ease. "Would you like a tour?"

"We'd love one!" Mom says before I can even open my mouth. I raise an eyebrow at her, and start to decline, but Norma-Jean is already clapping her hands and leading us towards the entrance of the huge building.

"This is our lobby," the principal says, sweeping her arms around in a dramatically grand gesture. "We've recently had it renovated." She gives me a wink. "Just in time for our new arrivals!"

I return a fake smile that probably comes out looking more like a grimace.

She leads us out of the lobby and into the start of the main hallway. "To your right is the general office, and to your left is a hallway that leads to the library, the new gym, and also provides another entrance to the old gym."

New gym, old gym? How am I supposed to remember all of this? "Where's the original entrance?" I ask, fighting off the dizziness.

"Right there." Norma-Jean points to my left, and I blush when I see two large doors with brightly-painted letters overtop spelling out 'OLD GYM'.

"Good job, Tyler," Todd snickers. Carrie elbows him in the ribs and gives me an encouraging look. Have I mentioned how glad I am that my sister will be going to the same school as me? Glad. Very, very glad.

Norma-Jean gestures for us to follow her, which of course we do, and points out random things along our walk down the main hallway stretching out before us. "To your right is a stairway leading to the top floor. Don't use the stairs leading down; they don't go anywhere."

I roll my eyes. "What use is having a stairway that doesn't go anywhere?" I mutter to Barnabas, who gives a small shrug, but his eyes are darting about suspiciously. He appears to be studying the place for any alarms or booby traps. Is he that worried about me? Awe.

"Classroom 1," Norma-Jean says, gesturing to a room. I walk up to the door and peek through the slim, rectangular window. Inside, the classroom is dark, but I can make out a large teacher's desk and smaller tables that are arranged in a horseshoe fashion. I lean to the right a little and see a whiteboard and a large SMART Board.

"May I look?" a gentle voice inquires from behind me, and I move aside to give Barnabas more room. He peers through the window, inspects the classroom thoroughly, and finally gives a small grunt and moves away.

"Well, Sherlock? Is it safe?" I tease him.

Barnabas doesn't lose his frown as he reaches out to wrap an arm around my waist and pull me closer. "I don't know what to make of it," he murmurs. "When I was a young lad, my parents brought in several private tutors. I received my education that way." He looks around the hallway, marveling at the pictures hanging on the walls of earlier graduates and teachers. "But this," he says quietly, "This is entirely new to me." He pulls me closer still. "I'm not sure I like the thoughts of you being away from me every day."

I smile and tighten my grip on his waist. "It's only for a few hours," I assure him. "I'll be home before you know it."

My vampire rests his chin on my shoulder. "I might just have to come with you, and keep an eye on you."

I chuckle. "As much as that thought tempts me, I'm not sure the staff would like it. Besides, how would you get into a school? You're, like, two hundred years old."

I can't see his eyes, but somehow, I know they're gleaming. "I have my ways." He presses a kiss to my neck and abruptly releases me, spinning me around and gently pushing me forward so that we can catch up with the other four. My family and Norma-Jean are already heading for a stairway at the end of the hallway.

As I walk, struggling to keep up with Barnabas' long strides, I wonder just what he meant by his words. "I have my ways," he'd said. What exactly did that mean? Would I be going to school with my vampiric boyfriend, who is, in fact, over two hundred years old?


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

Norma-Jean continues on with our tour, showing us everything - including the storage rooms (there are seven - three on the top floor, one on the middle, and three one the bottom). There are roughly twenty-three classrooms, although, Norma-Jean assures me, I'll only be in five every day. At least, until the new semester starts, and my schedule changes.

All this talk of schedules and semesters is making my head hurt.

We finally reach the end of our tour, and Norma-Jean leads us back to the lobby. Which means going up more stairs. By the time we reach our destination, I'm out of breath. Barnabas gently takes my arm and leads me over to sit on one of the plushy chairs that are resting against the wall, and I sink down onto one gratefully.

He sits next to me and places his arm around my shoulders. "It won't be so bad," Barnabas whispers, and I lean into him, feeling relaxed already just by the buttery sound of his English accent. "The people here seem to be friendly, and at least it won't be like when I was growing up."

I look at him, frowning. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," he begins, stretching out his long legs in front of him, "When I was but a young lad, England's children were separated from one another because of their standing in the social classes."

"Social classes?"

"Yes. If their parents were merchants, or people of high importance, they were treated better by the instructors and everyone else in general. Whereas if their parents were people of... Well, poverty, or if they were not in high standing, the instructors tended to be harsher with them, and they were shunned by the children who were deemed as more important."

I stare at him in astonishment. "That's so harsh!"

Barnabas grimaces. "I know. I was very fortunate to have such wealthy parents. I received my education under the instruction of a private tutor."

"Did you?" Norma Jean's perky voice suddenly invades my ears - and our conversation. I glance over in annoyance to see her standing there, hands clasped together in front of her muffin top. Beside her, Mom looks sad, but not surprised; and beside Mom, Carrie looks miffed, as always. Todd is focused on his game, and I have no doubt that he's missed everything that's been said.

"Yes," Barnabas answers. "Back in my day, England was a very different place."

Norma-Jean frowns. "How old are you, Mr. ...?"

"Collins. Barnabas Collins."

"Thank you. Mr. Collins, if it's not too bold to ask, how old are you?"

Oh, no. I glance over at Barnabas, biting my lip nervously. A tense silence falls over my family, and even Todd looks up, eyes wide. We can't very well tell her the truth - she'd freak, and most likely call in the dudes with the white suits and big nets.

A muscle beats in Barnabas' cheek as time ticks by slowly. _What do we do?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

You know those moments in cartoons and movies when it's really tense, and everything just seems to go in slow motion? Well, let's just say I won't be laughing at those cartoon characters anymore when their faces register nothing but panic, because I'm sure that's what my face is showing while I wait for Barnabas to answer Norma-Jean's question.

"I am in my early twenties," he says stiffly.

Norma-Jean looks disappointed. "Oh, if only you were just a few years older!" she exclaims, and then, to my horror, winks at Barnabas. I see the glint of a wedding band on her finger and clamp my mouth shut and grit my teeth.

Barnabas takes my hand and squeezes it, and I calm down - slightly. Narrowing my eyes at Norma-Jean, I lean into my boyfriend and rest my chin on his shoulder, while placing my other hand on his thigh. Barnabas looks at me, raising his eyebrows, and then grins. I know he's probably thinking that my intentions are something completely different from what they actually are, but I don't care. Right now, my focus is showing Norma-Jean that he is _my _man, and she can't touch.

She seems to take the hint, because she swallows and quickly averts her eyes. Turning to Mom, she sticks out her hand and says, "Well, Ms. Stoddard, it was a pleasure to have you here. Now, if you'll just sign here..." She produces a clipboard from out of nowhere and holds it, along with a pen, out to my mom.

Mom scratches her signature across a paper and slowly fills out another form. Finally, she raises her head and hands the clipboard back to Norma-Jean. "Thank you," Mom says, sending the other woman a bright smile. "Well, we really must be going."

"Yes, of course." The principal nods. "I'll see you two -" she gestures to Carrie and I "- in just a few days."

She sends us a bright smile, but I don't return it. Instead, I look away and pretend the designs on Barnabas' suit pants are very interesting. If all goes right, I won't be seeing Norma-Jean on the first day of school... Because I won't be there.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

"Mom!" I yell several hours later. We're back at the mansion, and I'm standing in the middle of the den. Twenty feet away from me is my mother - my stubborn, refusing-to-give-me-what-I-want mother.

"Mom, it's not fair!" I yell again. My voice echoes around the den. "It's not like I'm asking for some grand safari trip or something!"

"Tyler, I don't have time to homeschool you!" Mom replies, bending over to sweep a bunch of dirt into her dustpan. I watch with disinterest, wondering for the hundredth time why she won't simply hire a housekeeper.

"Not to mention," she continues, "I have no time to argue with you. Go amuse yourself with something."

I scowl and whirl around, feeling the sides of my new jean jacket flap against my sides with every step I take. I'm too angry to feel guilty about the price of said jacket, as well as the matching jeans, which mold to my legs as though they were made specifically for me. Knowing Barnabas, they might have been.

Storming out of the den, I stomp across the parlor, completely ignoring Willie, the gardener, who's just came in from outside. "Tyler!" he cries, but I don't even miss a step.

"Later," I snap, starting up the stairs.

"Miss Stoddard, please, wait!" Willie begs, following me with surprising speed and agility. I sigh, but stop halfway up the stairs and turn around to face him.

"What, Willie?"

He shifts from foot to foot, scrunching up his hat in his hands. He's clearly uncomfortable, and I feel a slight pang of remorse, but I'm too angry from my encounter with Mom to apologize. If anyone owes an apology around here, it's her! Isn't it?

"Mr. Collins would like to see you outside. In the garden."

I frown and peer out the window. Pitch black. Running around in the dark with a vampire - even if said vampire is my boyfriend - is not my idea of fun.

"Willie, would you take a message to him for me?" I ask, and without waiting for a reply I continue, "Tell Mr. Collins that if he wants to speak to me, to be outside my door in exactly ten minutes. If he's not there, I'll assume he's changed his mind."

That said, I spin on my heel and hurry up the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded Willie standing where I left him.

**~DS~DS~DS~**

Precisely ten minutes later, I hear a knock on my door. I roll my eyes and toss aside the book I'd been reading before sliding myself off my bed. Padding over to the door in my sock-clad feet, I wonder what it is Barnabas wants.

Imagine my surprise when I open the door to see Carrie. I open my mouth to speak, but she beats me to it.

"We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

After seventeen years of living with my sister, I know what each and every one of her thoughts and actions mean. For example, when she shows up outside of my room with a dead serious expression and says "We need to talk", my initial response is to simply roll my eyes and saunter back over to my bed.

Flopping down on it, I retrieve my magazine and cross my legs at the ankles. "What do you want to talk about, kiddo?" I say, knowing it'll make her mad. Carrie _hates _being called 'kiddo'... Which is why I do it.

Obviously.

Carrie scowls and walks over to my desk, on which my laptop is sitting, screen up, just waiting for someone to type in the password and open up a whole new variety of fun things to do. She types in the security code and then spins the chair around to face me. "Prom," she says simply.

Prom. Not exactly something I've spent much time thinking about, considering prom would mean graduation, graduation would mean attending school, and school would mean - ugh- seeing Norma-Jean every day for a year. Torture, and what person in their right mind wants to imagine themselves enduring endless torture every day? Don't look at _me_.

"Prom?" I repeat, licking my thumb a little and turning the glossy page of my magazine. Finally, something that really sparks my interest: gossip. Who's dating who, who broke up with who, and so on, and so forth. Oh, look, Taylor Swift and her boyfriend just broke up. I snicker quietly. I guess she'll have a new album out tomorrow.

I suddenly realize Carrie's been speaking to me the entire time I've been thinking of Taylor's love life. "What did you say?" I ask, closing the magazine reluctantly and setting it aside.

My sister scowls at me. "Pay attention!" she scolds me. "This is important. Now. Your prom is one of the biggest things that's ever going to happen in your life. Besides your wedding, and of course the birth of your children -"

"Whoa, whoa." I raise my eyebrows and my hands. "Can we just focus on one thing at a time here?"

Carrie pauses and takes a breath, then lets it out and effectively pushes her bangs out of her eyes. "Whatever. The point is, it has to be awesome. Now, I don't know what the theme of the prom is going to be, that's up to the committee, but we do have to get you a glamorous dress. I'm thinking something blue, or maybe green, to bring out your eyes."

I'll admit; she's lost me. She continues to ramble on, all the while clicking and typing on my laptop, bringing up several fashion blogs and pictures of dresses. I raise my eyebrow at a picture of a white dress that barely covers the model's butt, and does practically nothing to conceal her boobs.

"Close that page," I order.

"But -"

"Close it," I repeat. There's no room for argument on this one; I am _not _going to prom looking like a hooker!

She finally closes it, muttering something, but then perks up again as she brings up several more images.

I roll my eyes and go back to my magazine. At the moment, the only thing making sense is Taylor Swift's heartbroken sob story that takes up five pages.

We're both so lost in our own little worlds that we don't notice a persistent knocking on my door. Suddenly it swings wide open to reveal a very upset Barnabas.

"Tyler, I told Willie to tell you I wanted to speak with you!" he hisses, moving rapidly towards me. He's changed into his silk dressing gown and pajamas. Thus far, he's taken no notice of Carrie, who's rapidly minimizing the prom dress pages.

"Where were you?" Barnabas demands, and I stare at him in shock. He's acting less like the cute, cuddly boyfriend I know and love and more like the dangerous, bloodthirsty vampire I thought him to be when we first met. I recall the night, long ago, when I'd kissed him and tasted blood on his lips, and shudder.

"I was..." I begin to stutter, but I'm saved by Carrie.

"Tyler's been in here with me, helping me look for her prom dress," Carrie calls out, and Barnabas whirls, completely caught by surprise at my sister's presence.

"Helping you look for what?" he says, wrinkling his brow. I roll my eyes.

"What? Have you never heard of prom?"

Barnabas turns back to me and holds out a finger threateningly. "Watch it, Miss Stoddard," he says in a low voice. I know that tone. It means _You are in trouble, and don't even think about trying to talk yourself out of it. _I swallow hard, barely able to meet his eyes.

"I'll see you later," he says, and then in a flurry of silk, turns and leaves the room. I let out a shaky breath and look at Carrie. She grins and cocks an eyebrow.

"Fun, huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

Normally, I struggle to pull all-nighters, but tonight is an entirely different story. Carrie and I lie on the floor, with my laptop in front of us, giggling as we scroll through pages and pages of gorgeous prom dresses.

She finally crashes around 4:30 in the morning, however, sleeping in her clothes with her head resting on her arm. I roll my eyes at the sight of her open mouth, but I ignore it and pull a blanket over her. She shifts slightly but doesn't wake up. That girl could sleep through a thunderstorm.

I close my laptop and set it on my desk, before heading to my closet to pick out some pajamas. A smile crosses my face at the sight of those Spiderman shorts Barnabas bought me. Then I remember his stormy face and frown again. I skip past the Spiderman pair and pull out a plaid, satin pair out instead.

I barely finish pulling my tank top over my head when there's a knock on my door. I freeze, knowing at once who it is. I mean, who else goes around knocking on peoples' doors at four in the morning?

The devil, that's who.

For a minute, I consider not even answering the door, but that would just make things between us even worse. I let out a sigh, step over my sister, and go over to open the door.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, but I feel we need to talk," Barnabas says the minute my hand twists the knob. I roll my eyes and open the door wider, stepping back to let him in.

"Oh, good gracious!" he exclaims, pulling his foot back just before he steps on Carrie's head. My sister mumbles in her sleep and rolls over.

"Shh!" I hiss, slapping him slightly on the arm as I walk past. I notice him grin slightly, but I ignore it, still determined to give him at least some form of payment for snapping at me.

Barnabas follows me over to my bed and sits down beside me. Our legs touch, and I find myself bouncing up and down with every jiggle of his knee.

"Um, B-B-Barnabas?" I stutter in a vibrating voice. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, and then abruptly stops. "Oh," he mutters. "Sorry."

"It's fine." We sit in an almost companionable silence, and I find myself leaning into him more and more until my head is resting on his shoulder. His arm goes around my waist, and I allow myself to enjoy it.

After a few minutes of silence, Barnabas finally speaks. "You know, I wanted to talk to you about the school," he says, and I automatically tense up. School. It's still a touchy subject for me.

"I wanted to see if I could possibly attend school with you," Barnabas continues, and I look over at him in shock. I can barely make out his features in the darkness. His eyes glint in a very vampire-like way.

"But, you told her you were in your twenties!" I say as loud as I dare. Carrie stirs, and I lower my voice. "There's no way they'd let you enroll!"

Barnabas raises an eyebrow at me. "Would the school consider letting me join if they suddenly found themselves on the receiving end of a rather large donation?"

I quirk an eyebrow back at him. "You're gonna blackmail the school into letting you enroll?"

"Persuade, my dear Tyler," Barnabas says, winking at me as he stands up from the bed. "Persuade them into letting me enroll."

My laugh is lost into his mouth when he kisses me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

"Have everything?" Mom asks me for the millionth time. I'm sitting in the passenger seat of our blue Toyota, loaded down with my backpack, purse, gym bag, and lunch bag. Behind me, I know Carrie is packed with much the same things, and beside her, Todd is bobbing his head to whatever weird music he's listening to now. I can't help but notice Barnabas' absence, but I was adamant about him not enrolling in classes. Norma-Jean would never allow it, and even Mom took my side. Thus, a very reluctant and angry Barnabas sat home in the den, glaring at his portrait.

"Yup," I say absentmindedly, watching the steady stream of students going in and out of the main doors of the Andover High School. A few weeks ago, it seemed empty and hollow, but today, it's lively, and practically bursting with people.

"It's so big," Carrie murmurs behind me. I hum in agreement.

Mom snorts. "You'll both do fine. Now, I'll be home all day, so if you need anything, just give me a call." She gives us both a quick peck on the cheek, and then we both step out of the car and begin walking towards the school.

I feel like I'm in a daze. I can't believe this is happening. I'm in Maine, miles and miles away from New York, miles away from my friends who are, at this very moment, walking into a building as familiar as my closet full of Aeropostale clothing, and greeting teachers who they've known for four years.

As for me, I'm surrounded by a crowd of strangers who are currently giving me curious and judgmental looks. Although, I note with a twinge of pride, I have received several appraising looks when my designer clothing attracts attention.

"Well," Carrie says from beside me, tugging at the hem of the American Eagle shirt I just bought her yesterday, "Let's get going."

Together, we walk in unison towards the front entrance, and, if you want to get all dramatic about it, towards our destinies.

**~DS~DS~DS~**

"Yes?" the old secretary behind the tall counter demands sharply. "Can I help you?" I can barely see the short woman from where she sits behind her desk, inside the large office. She peers at my sister and I over the top of her bifocals, and her expression is that of a woman who has better things to do.

Much better things than help a couple of new girls get their schedules.

"Yes," I say, stepping forward because Carrie has become, well, _petrified_. "We're new here, and -"

"I can't enroll any new students," the woman interrupts. "The deadline for enrollment passed several days ago."

"We already enrolled," I snap, losing my patience with the woman. "We need our schedules."

She scowls, but flips open a heavy, three-inch binder and rifles through several papers. Finally, she pulls out one that has several Student ID cards on it, and peels two off the paper. Then, she slides out two more papers. Coming around to the window where my sister and I wait, she sets the papers on the ledge and hands me the ID cards.

"These are your Student IDs," she says. "Over there -" she points to my left, and I whip my head around to see a machine that looks somewhat like an ATM with a long line of students standing behind it "- is a machine that will, when you insert your ID card, pop out your schedule. But since you two are newbies," she adds, emphasizing the word 'newbies', "I will give you your schedules now."

"Thank you."

"I assume you already know your way around?" the secretary asks, and then gives a curt nod when we both affirm this statement. "Good. Enjoy your day, ladies." Without another word, or waiting for either of us to speak, she turns and makes her way back to her seat behind her desk, stilettos stabbing the tiled floor with every step.

I turn and look at Carrie. "Well," I say, taking a deep breath. "Let's go find our classes."


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

There are things in this life that I've done that I do regret to this very day. Trying to walk downstairs while texting a friend back in New York would be on the top of that list.

Yet it does have its advantage - said bonus being the extremely good-looking guy I send toppling down the stairs with me.

"Oh, my god!" he gasps, quickly getting up so that he's not sprawled out on top of me. Personally, I wouldn't mind if he'd stayed sprawled on top of me. "Are you okay?"

I'll admit, I'm breathless, but not in the 'Oh-my-gosh-I-almost-died' scenario. No, I'm breathless in the way that screams 'Oh-my-gosh-this-guy-is-sexy!' I stare up at him, practically drooling. He holds his hand out and I eagerly accept.

With a whoosh, he tugs me upright with no effort at all. "I am so sorry," he's saying frantically, and to my surprise, actually begins brushing me off. He tugs the hem of my shirt down, and has the nerve to pat my butt. "I honestly didn't even see you."

"I'm... I mean, you... It's... I'm okay," I finally manage to say. My face is on fire, my heart is going ninety miles per hour, and I'm feeling like an over-reactive fan-girl, but all I'm really aware of is the drool-worthy guy in front of me. He's at least six feet tall, with shaggy brown hair and alluring green eyes - and I swear I felt a six pack when he landed on top of me.

"I'm Conrad," he says, holding out a hand for me to shake. I take it, and suddenly realize I'm grinning like a fool.

"Um, I'm Tyler," I reply, toning down my smile. He grins at me.

"Tyler, huh?" he says. "You new here?"

I smile shyly and adjust my Aeropostale hoodie. "Yeah." I glance up at him under my lashes. "That obvious, huh?"

Conrad tilts his head and studies me, mouth tilted up in a half smile while his eyes sparkle. "Yeah," he says, and I falter. What is a girl supposed to say to that?

I open my mouth, but Conrad speaks again. "But in a good way." He winks at me, and my knees turn to jelly. I fall back, feeling my backpack digging into my back. Thank goodness that's there, or I'd be sliding down the wall and onto the floor in a puddle of giddy pudding.

"See ya, New Girl," Conrad says over his shoulder as he jogs up the stairs. I'm left staring after him, until the bell rings and I'm jolted back into reality. Sliding my phone back into my pocket - after giving it a very, _very _grateful glance - I continue on my way to find my first class: Creative Writing with a woman named Belladonna.

This should be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

The rest of the day passes rather quickly, and I find myself lost in a blur of classes with no meanings and teachers with blank faces and no names. By the time the bell rings at 3:30 PM, my backpack feels like a bag of bricks hanging from my shoulders, and my phone is buzzing almost constantly - probably my friends back in New York texting me to find out how I'm doing with my first day of school in Maine.

As I make my way through the crowds towards the front lobby, a small smile crosses my lips fleetingly when I remember Conrad and his messy brown hair. Heat rises in my cheeks, and not just from the pleasure of having such a hot guy bump into me. The heat I feel is also from the shame building inside of me.

_What would Barnabas think? _is floating around my brain the same way I imagine _What would Jesus do? _floats around the minds of those die-hard religious people who used to come by our house back in New York, passing out flyers in the hopes that we'd suddenly be convicted and convert.

I picture Conrad one last time and then store the image away, deep in the recesses of my mind, determined to stay true to my boyfriend. Which, as it turns out, is a task that's easier said than done.

"Well, hello!" a low voice purrs next to me, and when I glance to my left I see a beach-blond boy with dazzling, clear blue eyes standing there. His hands are shoved deep into his True Religion jeans' pockets, and his eyes perfectly match the color of his Aeropostale polo. I raise an eyebrow at the designer clothing, and then barely resist the urge to check out his shoes. After all, I don't want him thinking I'm a freak.

"Hi," I reply, finally tearing my gaze away from those eyes and redirecting myself towards the front lobby. Just in time - I narrowly avoid a collision with a fire extinguisher.

I can hear rather than see the boy's grin in his next words. "You must be the new girl." He pauses, and when I don't reply, says, "Conrad told me about you."

I glance up at him, and he grins wider. "Ah, I see you've met Conrad. Yeah, him and I are pretty good friends." He shrugs, but then his eyes take on a certain glint that I've seen in Barnabas' eyes before. For a girl with a boyfriend, it's a warning to stay on your guard. "But he's got a nasty habit of... Well, trying to steal girls that I've got my eye on."

_Okay. This is getting way too deep for me. _"How would you have your eye on me?" I laugh, pressing myself closer to the wall and eyeing the distance left between me and the doors. I've still got quite a way to go. Crap!

"You don't even know me," I continue, struggling to keep my voice from wobbling.

The boy laughs, throwing back his head in a way that advertises his perfect Adam's apple. _Well, nearly perfect, _I remind myself, thinking of a certain pouty vampire I left back home.

"True," Beach Boy (as I've dubbed him until I learn his name) admits, and then slinks his arm around my shoulders. Thank God for that backpack. "But I'd say it's a perfect opportunity to get to know each other." He holds out his free hand. "I'm Devin."

For a minute, I think he's said 'devil', and all I can think is, _Oh, you sure are. _Then his actual words ring true and I blink furiously, fighting off a blush.

"Nice to meet you," I say, and accept his handshake. "I'm Tyler."

His grin falters slightly. "Tyler? Really?"

I lift my chin defiantly. People give me odd looks sometimes when I introduce myself, and though I've sort of gotten used to it, it still ticks me off sometimes. "Yeah, really. No worse than Devin."

Now he frowns. "What's wrong with Devin?"

"What's wrong with Tyler?"

Devin's grin returns and he grips my hand a little tighter. "Touche."

I return his smile, a little, and quickly dissolve the handshake. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Devin."

I turn to go, but Beach Boy calls after me, "I'd say it was more... _Delightful _to meet you, Tyler." When I turn, his blue-eyed gaze holds me like a magic spell's invisible grip. "And I cannot possibly _wait _until tomorrow to see you again."

Pulse hammering, I whirl around and stride quickly towards the lobby, relieved beyond description to see my sister standing there waiting for me. I grip her arm the minute I catch up to her and begin hauling her towards the doors.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Carrie protests, but I don't slow down. Only when we're outside on the steps do I stop and turn to my sister, who's looking at me like I have three heads.

"Carrie," I say slowly. "I've got a problem."

She frowns. "You have homework already? I don't."

I shake my head, exasperated. "No, Carrie. I mean, I've got a guy problem."

Understanding finally dawns. "Uh oh," she mutters.

_Uh oh indeed. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

"Two guys?" Carrie is bug-eyed. "And both of them are hot?"

"They're both pretty hot," I admit, adjusting my position so that I'm sitting cross-legged. We're both in my room, sitting on my bed facing each other. Between us is my laptop, which is facing Carrie. She's still on the hunt for the "perfect prom dress", as she puts it.

My sister frowns as she types something. "What were their names again?"

"Conrad was the dark-haired one. Devin was the beach-blond one."

Carrie does some clicking and typing and a few minutes later, she announces, "In German, 'Conrad' means 'brave counsel' or 'bold adviser.' In Irish, it means 'alliance' or 'league'."

I press my fingers to my temples. "How does this help me?"

She holds up her index finger in a "wait" gesture. I do. What other choice do I have? Once Carrie sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her.

"Found it." Carrie sits up a little straighter. "You said his name was Devin, right?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"According to this site, 'Devin' is possibly related to the Gaelic word for 'divine'." She peers over the laptop at me. "Would you agree with that?"

I roll my eyes, but I can't stop a fiery blush from spicing up my cheeks. "Is this for my benefit, or for yours?"

Carrie grins. "More for mine."

"Thought so."

We hear a knock on the door and turn towards it in perfect unison. There stands Barnabas, looking rather angry.

"Tell me," he says in a low, menacing tone. "Just how long were you planning on not telling me?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

"T-tell you what?" I stutter, barely noticing that Carrie has scooted herself backwards on the bed to sit beside me. The laptop is closed too, and she has a grip on it that's so tight, her knuckles are turning white.

Barnabas scowls fiercely. "Am I not good enough for you, Tyler? Is it too _weird _for you to have a _vampire _as your boyfriend? Do you need a _real man _to fill the void?"

I sit and stare at him in shock, both stunned and hurt. Yet what really stings is the pained look on Barnabas' face. He doesn't think he's good enough for me.

"Nothing could be further from the truth," I whisper.

The silence in the room is overwhelming, and I can't help but wonder if either of the other two can hear the pounding of my heart.

Finally, after a long and tense silence, Barnabas lets out a sigh and shrugs. "Have it your way." Then, to my utter shock, he turns and walks wearily out of the room.

I watch him leave with my mouth hanging open. I feel a nudge on my arm, and look over to see Carrie pointing to the door.

"Go after him."

My eyebrows shoot up. "Excuse me?"

My sister scowls at me. "You heard me, Tyler Ellen Stoddard. Go after him." She gives me a little shove. "He's your man, go get him."

I manage a grin and give her a salute. "Yes, Ma'am."

Carrie shoves me again. "Go on, get out of here!"

I jump off the bed like it's on fire and race out of the room, slipping and sliding in my sock-clad feet. Once in the hallway, I look in both directions before deciding _To heck with it _and begin sliding down the corridor to my left.

I accidentally go past the stairs, then backtrack and hop up onto the banister. Letting out a whoop, I slide down to the bottom, barely managing to keep my balance.

At the end, I jump off and run for the den. I pass my mom, who's just a blur in my rush to find Barnabas, but I see her eyes roll and hear her say, "We have _stairs_."

_Too late, _I think to myself, snickering as I enter the den and look around desperately for Barnabas. I finally spot him sitting on the sofa, staring glumly into the flames flickering in the fireplace.

I immediately start walking towards him, but stop about ten feet away. Shuffling my feet nervously, I mumble, "Barnabas?"

He doesn't even turn, and for a minute, I'm unsure as to whether or not he's even heard me. Then: "Tyler."

I start to move forward again, but then pause. The silence is overwhelming. _Say something! _I command myself. "Um... Barnabas?"

He sighs. "Yes, Tyler?"

I take a deep breath, and then walk around the sofa and carefully sit down beside him. Barnabas doesn't even look away from the fire, not even when I lay my head on his shoulder. I sigh. "Look... About what you said upstairs... You're the only man for me, Barnabas."

He finally looks down at me, and I see the uncertainty in his eyes again. I lay my hand on his cheek. "I love you, Barnabas Collins," I say honestly, searching those coal-black eyes for the response I so desperately need to hear.

Barnabas smiles, fangs and all. "And I love you, Tyler Stoddard."

Our lips meet, and this kiss is one that surpasses all the others. It is the kiss that seals the two of us together, in a bond that no one can ever break.

The bond of _love_.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

The next few weeks fly by, and before I know it, September - and my first month of school - is over halfway finished. I'd barely even noticed, what with all of the assignments and projects I've had to do for my five different teachers.

That's not to say I haven't noticed my lack of friends, however. Even after three weeks of being here - god, has it really been three weeks? - I still have a big fat goose egg on the scoreboard as far as friends go.

Since we're not allowed to leave the school grounds, even at lunch(pathetic, right? Back in New York, the teachers practically shooed you out of the classroom!), I've been spending my time sitting on the low brick wall that surrounds the campus. Not much of a life, but it's better than sitting in one of the many labs day after day, working on extra credit. (No joke - I've seen people doing that!)

On this particular day, there's someone sitting in my usual spot on the wall. Not that I've claimed it, or anything - I'm just used to sitting there alone and having nothing but the ladybugs that climb the wall for company.

As I draw closer, I make out a broad silhouette, and realize that it's a boy sitting there. I frown, instantly wary.

Said boy looks up when I'm about ten feet away from the wall and gives me a little half-grin. "Hey," he says.

I move a little closer, gripping my phone. "Hey," I reply.

The boy gestures to the spot beside him. "You wanna sit down?"

I study him before I make my choice. He has reddish-brown hair that falls just to the nape of his neck, and light blue eyes that put even Devin's to shame. It's hard to guess his height, since he's sitting, but his feet almost touch the ground; he's probably around Barnabas' height. Beneath his tight T-shirt, I can see biceps bulging.

Yummy.

Unceremoniously making my choice, I close the distance between us and make myself comfortable on the wall.

The boy nods at the bag I'm holding in my hands. "Brown-bagging it?"

I chuckle, blushing a bit. "Yeah." I glance over at him, but I don't see a lunch anywhere in sight. "What about you?"

He shrugs. "I didn't really have time to grab a lunch. My mom was in a hurry, so." He shrugs again, and gives that little half-grin again. "So, what's your name?"

Those blue eyes are mesmerizing, and I can barely conjure up a response. "Uh, Tyler," I say, quickly looking away.

The boy chuckles, but I still feel him looking at me. "Tyler," he repeats. "Huh. Cool name. I'm -"

"Darwin!" a girl's shrill voice suddenly shrieks. I wince at the sound, and my companion gives me a grimace of sympathy.

"Yeah," he says. "I'm Darwin. Nice to meet you, Tyler." He holds out his hand, and we shake.

"Darwin!" the girl's voice calls again, and then suddenly a tall, busty blond is standing beside us. She glares down at me, then reaches up to adjust her ample cleavage - which is practically falling out of that skin-tight shirt. "Babe, I thought we were going to take a walk?" She gives the boy beside me a dazzling white smile, one that is the total polar opposite of the scowl she gave me just a few seconds ago.

I raise an eyebrow, and then lift the other one when I see the five-inch stilettos she's wearing. Go for a walk? In those? A sudden image comes to mind of her tripping on the sidewalk, and I quickly cover up a snigger with a fake cough.

The blond looks sharply down at me. "And who is this?" she says through clenched teeth, which are struggling to stay in smile formation. If Darwin wasn't sitting beside me, I think she'd be hissing right now.

"I'm Tyler," I say, and hold out a hand. She looks at it like I've just spit on my palm and then turns up her nose.

"Tyler?" she says. "Really? Isn't that a boy's name?"

My temper flares. "No," I snap, "It's my name."

She looks stunned, and even Darwin looks impressed. Blondie quickly recovers.

"Darwin, come on!" she whines. "Lunch is almost over."

I roll my eyes. There's still forty-five minutes left - but try telling the queen over there.

Darwin sighs and stands up. "See you later, Tyler," he says, and then gives me that little half-smile again. Touching two fingers to his temple in an odd little salute, he begins walking away, Blondie practically hanging off of him. I roll my eyes in disgust.

I think I've just lost my appetite.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

The rest of the day flies by, and before I know it I'm standing in the lobby waiting for Carrie to arrive so we can leave. While I'm standing by the doors, alternating between watching the steady flow of students and checking to see if Carrie's coming down the hallway.

When my face is turned to the window in the door, watching vehicles come and go, I feel a tap on my shoulder and practically jump out of my skin. I turn, and I see a familiar dark-haired prankster laughing to kill himself.

"Jeez, New Girl," Conrad chuckles, wiping a tear from his eye, "I'm not that scary!"

I grumble in reply and look out the window again. Ever since lunch I've been in a bad mood, probably because of the plastic Barbie who was talking to Darwin. I sigh wistfully. A shame - he's a cutie.

"Waiting for a ride home?" Conrad asks, leaning forward so that his chin is resting on my shoulder. I glance at him in annoyance, but his green eyes refuse to meet mine.

"No," I say, not looking away from him. Those eyes are magnetic. "I'm actually just waiting for my sister. We're walking home."

Surprised, he lifts his head and looks down at me. "By yourselves?" he asks, sounding as shocked as if I'd seriously just suggested that I go skinny-dipping. (Which I don't, by the way.)

"Uh, yeah," I reply, turning my attention back to the window. A spark of anger has started to flicker inside me, and if Conrad doesn't shut up really soon, that spark is gonna turn into a full-blown fiery anger.

"But what about creepy old men? Or maybe a kidnapper on the loose? Or -"

"Conrad," I snap, looking at him sharply, "Chill! Carrie and I did this all the time back home in New York. And those streets are _way _worse than any in Maine." I laugh ruefully. "Trust me."

The boy looks at me, but his eyes aren't dancing with amusement anymore. Instead, they're now distant, and almost... Sad? "Yeah. Sure, New Girl." Conrad turns back to the window, as though more sense can be found out there than in my head. "Whatever you say."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask him, though not as sharp as before.

Conrad sighs and shakes his head. "Nothing. Just..." He pauses and looks down at me, and I'm shocked by how sincere those green orbs are. "Remember one thing. _Never walk alone_."


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

I scoff at Conrad's words, but he continues to gaze at me with a completely serious expression. Those green eyes, never leaving my own, have lost their usual twinkle.

I lose my scowl and match his solemn expression. "What do you mean by that?" I ask him quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer. I mentally slap myself. What do I care if this guy thinks I'm not safe enough on my own? I'm a New Yorker, for goodness' sake! If a girl can't walk NYC streets by herself, then she's not safe anywhere.

Conrad chews his lip and seems to debate over what he should and shouldn't say. Finally, he answers, "Let's just say that there are creeps around here who think that murdering innocent people is a fun hobby."

My heart skips a beat. "Murder? In Andover?" As unlikely as it seems, something tells me Conrad wouldn't be the type to pull such a cruel trick.

Sure enough, he nods gravely. "Pathetic, right? Some psycho ripped out three dudes' throats."

I grimace and turn back to the window, trying not to throw up. Even though I'm dating a vampire, and I've seen him come back home some nights with blood splattered all over his cravat, it still makes my stomach flip.

"That's gross," I manage to say. "Do the police know who did it?"

Conrad shakes his head. "No. I wish they did. Then they could lock away that -" He starts to curse, but then glances at me and quickly changes his speech. "- Uh, idiot away for an eternity."

I hum in agreement. "Any clues, at least?"

"Nothing but the unusual fact that every victim's throat had two puncture marks."

My eyes widen, and I still have no idea how I manage to keep my voice from shaking. "Is that so?" I say, trying to sound nonchalant, while fuming on the inside.

Conrad and the police may not have any clues as to who the culprit is, but I may know something they don't.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

Upon arriving at Collinwood, the second I step out of the car I'm racing up the steps to the door. Storming inside, I stomp into the kitchen to find Barnabas sitting on a stool, happy as a clown, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. He almost looks modern, save for the suit and walking stick leaning against his stool.

"You!" I exclaim, pointing a finger at him. "You're just the man I want to see!"

Barnabas glances up and smiles broadly. "Hello, Dear," he says pleasantly, turning a page in his newspaper. "How was your day?"

"Don't give me that!" I yell at him. He looks surprised, as does Carrie, who's getting a glass of pop out of the fridge. She stares at me for a second, then glances between me and Barnabas and ultimately comes to a decision. She takes the glass, which is now full to the brim with diet Coke, and leaves the kitchen.

Barnabas folds the paper and sets it on the island, then picks up his mug and drains it, slowly. His movements are so measured, so calm, that I become even more enraged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demand, still yelling.

He finally looks up at me. "Tell you what?" he asks innocently.

"About the people you've killed!" I'm practically screaming now, and there's no doubt that the other three can hear us from wherever they are in the house. I don't care. Barnabas has been killing, and has been hiding it from me. Yeah, I've noticed the bloody cravats, but I just assumed he'd been satisfying himself with the blood of animals - not humans.

Barnabas shifts uncomfortably, and focuses intently on a dark spot in the wood of the countertop. "You would have left me," he says quietly. "I wouldn't be able to still call you my own."

He sounds so small, so alone, that I almost feel pity for him. Then I remember how he's been hiding everything from me, and I surround my heart with stone.

"Yeah, well, maybe I would have," I tell him, hearing my voice crack as I struggle to fight off tears. "But you'll never know, will you?"

With that, I turn and storm from the kitchen, bounding up the stairs to my room, where I slam the door behind me and throw myself on my bed, and finally give in to the tears.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

The hours turn to days, and the days turn to months, and before I know it first semester is done and I'm through my exams. Then I'm off for about a week, before I find myself right back in the classrooms again, though the teachers are different this time. All the while, Barnabas avoids me like I've suddenly come down with the plague, while Conrad and Devin seem to be at each others' throats fighting for my attention.

Though I don't mind having two extremely good-looking boys vying for my affections (what female wouldn't?), it doesn't replace Barnabas' sweet kisses or the feeling of him holding me close or just being _near _him. I miss him. Pathetic, because we both live in the same mansion.

A couple of months into the second semester, in February, I finally stop worrying about when Barnabas will speak to me again and start fidgeting with anxiety over whether or not anyone will remember my birthday. I'm turning eighteen on February 25th, but with mom so stressed over work, Todd and Carrie involved with their own groups of friends, and Barnabas acting like I'm invisible, I'm starting to think my birthday will be forgotten.

**~DS~DS~DS~**

One week before my birthday, I get a pleasant surprise from Devin. I'm standing at my open locker, sorting through papers and assignments and a bunch of textbooks when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I see a familiar grin and sun-bleached hair and feel a smile of my own sprouting on my face.

"Hey, Devin," I say, piling a Chemistry 122 textbook on top of my Ancient Medieval History textbook, which are both balanced precariously on my two binders.

"Let me take those," Devin says, completely ignoring my greeting - and my protests - and lifts the heavy load out of my arms. I raise my hands in a helpless gesture, but Devin just raises an eyebrow and smiles smugly in a _What are you gonna do about it? _gesture.

I roll my eyes and close my locker. "Well, thanks. Hey, what class do you have next?" I ask him, clicking the lock shut and spinning the dial several times to be sure.

"Chemistry and History," he answers, turning to walk beside me as I step away from my locker and start down the hallway. The corridor is crowded, full of students returning from their lunch hour fiestas. Most of them are hurrying, anxious to get to lockers before the bell rings.

I tilt my head a bit and look up at Devin. "With Ryan and Matt?" I ask, naming the two teachers we'd be seeing in the course of the next two hours.

Devin nods, grinning broadly. "Yes, Ma'am!"

I laugh, the first time I've actually laughed in a few weeks. It feels good, and the smile stays on my face as we make our way to our Chemistry class.

"Tyler!" someone calls, and I hear footsteps thudding down the hallway behind us. I don't look back, but Devin does, and whoever he sees makes him groan and roll his eyes.

"Hey, Tyler," the voice says again, and suddenly Conrad thumps in line beside me, panting slightly. I smile at him, surprising myself with how happy I am to see this guy.

"Hello, yourself," I respond, shoving my hands in my hoodie pockets. "What's up?"

Conrad lifts a shoulder casually as he adjusts his backpack strap. A smile plays on his lips as he answers me. "Nothing much, really. Just heading to class." He looks down at my empty arms and frowns in confusion, then glances over at Devin and rolls his eyes.

"Really, Devin?" Conrad says in an exasperated tone, then reaches across in front of me and snatches my books out of the other boy's grip and shuffles them into his own arms, wrapping his arms around them in a protective manner. I snort and shake my head. What a bunch of kids.

"What?" Devin says, lifting his hands in innocence. "I was helping the lady with her burden."

Conrad scowls at him. "That's _my_ job."

Devin mirrors his friend's expression, and I'm suddenly feeling like I'm caught in what's about to be World War Three. "Listen, you -"

"Why don't _I _carry my _own _books," I suggest, gently but firmly prying the offending textbooks and binders out of Conrad's arms. He and Devin are still scowling at each other, but at least they don't seem as prepared to go at each other's throats.

I shake my head again, and above me, the bell rings. It's the start of a new period, and I can't help but feel like something else is about to start, as well. Something very, very good.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

Later that afternoon, I'm lying across my bed texting Conrad and Devin (we'd exchanged numbers in Chemistry) when I hear a knock on my doorframe. I'd decided to leave my door open, in the hopes that maybe my practically-nonexistent boyfriend would come talk to me. I glance up and grin triumphantly. _Well lookie, lookie here, _I think to myself, waving him in. _The fish has taken the bait. _

"Hello, hello," I say, still grinning as I adjust my position on my bed so that Barnabas can come sit beside me.

"Are you busy?" he asks, strolling cautiously into my room. He's hiding his hands behind his back, but I can care less about that. I'm just happy that he's talking to me again, finally.

"Nope," I say happily, sending another text to Conrad. Barnabas glances at the screen and, seeing the name, frowns.

"Who is this boy?" he says, peering at my phone.

Blushing a bit, I reply, "His name is Conrad. He's a pretty good friend of mine."

My phone buzzes as another text pops up, this time from Devin. Barnabas' frown deepens, and I quickly turn it off. "Sorry," I say quietly, flipping the device face-down on the bed.

Barnabas shakes his head. "New-fangled contraptions these days," he mutters to himself, then straightens up and clears his throat. "Well, I, uh, I need to ask you something."

I raise an eyebrow. "You do."

"Mm." He brings his hands from behind his back, and I see that he's holding...

"A measuring tape?" I say incredulously.

Barnabas grins sheepishly. "I need your, ah, measurements."

I raise my other brow. "For what?"

He gives me a mysterious look. "You'll find out... On your birthday."

I squeal a bit and clap my hands. "Can I have a hint?"

Barnabas rolls his eyes. "No. Now, stand up."

I do, and I can't help but twirl a bit. Barnabas gives me a scolding look, and I drop my hands to my sides sheepishly. "Sorry."

He sighs, but even he can't stop a grin from escaping his lips. "Alright, enough now. Now, let's see..." He hems and haws and mutters to himself, but eventually gets the measuring tape around my waist and begins frowning as he tries to measure me.

While I stand there, staring at the wall, I suddenly feel a tight squeeze around my midsection. "Oi!" I squeal, and look up to see a grinning Barnabas. He wipes the grin off his face and gives me an innocent look.

"What's your problem?" he asks me.

I scowl lightly and shake a finger at him. "Watch it, Mister."

He grins again and leans down to me. "Ooo, what are you going to do to me, Miss Tyler? Would you smack me?" His words have a very sexual undertone, and it's obvious by the look on his face that he's enjoying the blush on my face.

"Barnabas!" I cry, lightly smacking his arm. He laughs heartily, but straightens up again and finishes taking measurements.

When he's finally done (which is a while later than it normally would take), he leans down and presses his lips against mine. The tape is still wrapped around my waist, and Barnabas uses that to his advantage, pulling me closer till there's no room left between us

He finally pulls back for air, and I find myself gasping as well. We gaze at each other for a moment, and I can't help but feel that whatever connection between us that was almost severed due to our argument is now complete once more.

I'll be darned if I let anything come between us again.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**_

The last few weeks between me and my birthday drag just as slow as they possibly can, but finally, I wake up at 5:42 AM on February 25th, and I'm immediately wide awake. It's a Saturday, and the excitement I'm feeling is only being added to by the fact that I don't have to go to school.

I lie awake for about five minutes, buzzing with excitement, but then, overcome with a sudden burst of energy, I let out a small whoop and fling the covers back, swinging my feet over the side of the bed. My feet sink into the cozy rug, and I sigh at the feeling. Normally, I'd sit there and bask in the feeling for a while, but I am in no mood to sit still.

Jumping up, I walk quickly over to my closet and pull out a pair of jeans and a tank top and quickly shimmy into both. In my hurry I accidentally snap myself with my bra strap, but I hardly register the pain.

Sliding my feet into a pair of thick, fuzzy socks, I slip-slide my way over to the door and manage to get it open.

Out in the hallway, I pause. There's no doubt that I'm the first one awake; it's not even 6 yet, so there's no way Mom will be stirring. I frown briefly before ultimately deciding to turn right and carefully make my way down that hallway. Maybe Barnabas will be awake.

Standing outside his door, I raise a fist and knock quietly. Nothing. I knock a little louder, but I still refrain from pounding on his door. There's no need to wake everyone else.

I still don't hear anything, so I open his door and slip inside the dark room. His curtains are always closed to prevent sunlight from seeping in and perhaps frying him in his sleep, and he never turns on a lamp. In fact, I reflect, glancing around his bedroom, there's not a lamp in the place.

I tiptoe over to the bed and examine it. The sheets are undisturbed, and the pillows are still fluffed up without the slightest hint that someone was recently using them. I frown. I know Barnabas sleeps, but where...?

I hear a snort, and then soft snoring. Startled, I glance up to see Barnabas hanging upside-down from the curtains that surround his bed, should he choose to use them. His feet are hooked around the rod that the curtains are also hooked to, and for lack of a better description, he looks very... _Bat-like. _

"Barnabas," I stage-whispered. He snorts again and smacks his lips, but doesn't wake up. "Barnabas," I whisper again, louder this time.

He mumbles something, then blearily opens his eyes. Blinking those black orbs at me, his lips slowly stretch into a smile. "Tyler," he says in a surprisingly clear voice. "How nice to see you."

I roll my eyes. "Good morning to you too, sleepyhead." I plant my hands on my hips firmly. "Now, get up!"

He quirks an eyebrow at me. "And why would I want to do that? Especially when this curtain is very comfy." He pats the material as if its his old friend. Then again, considering how long the dude has been around, maybe it really is.

I shake my head. "Because, doofus," I say gently, lovingly, "It's my birthday!"

"Oh, good gracious!" His eyes widen, and suddenly Barnabas becomes a blur as he loosens his feet from the rod and drops down toward the bed. It all happens so fast, that I barely have time to blink before he's sitting up on the side of the bed and staring at me with wide black eyes.

"It's your birthday already?" Barnabas asks me.

I nod slowly. "Yeah, it is," I tell him, gaining confidence as I speak. "I'm eighteen today." I lift my chin proudly.

Barnabas considers this, and then suddenly claps his hands together and jumps up. "Well!" he says briskly. "Let us go and wake the others, then, shall we? After all," he adds mysteriously, "I have quite the adventure planned for us today!"

He starts for the door and I follow behind, wondering what on earth he's got planned for today that requires us all to be up so early.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**_

After a quick breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes (Mom decided to spoil me, due to it being my birthday and all), Barnabas declares that we have exactly ten minutes to get ready before we must meet him in the parlor.

Carrie and I race each other to our rooms, while Todd trails behind, completely focused on his iPod. Giggling, we go into my room first and Carrie flops on my bed while I immediately head for my closet.

"What do you want to wear?" I ask her.

Red-faced and still giggling, Carrie sits up, and I bust out laughing at the sight of her hair. Her blonde locks are completely full of static, and so wild strands are standing straight up at a perfect ninety-degree angle.

"What?" she demands, feigning offence.

I'm laughing too hard to reply. Due to overall giddiness, the excitement of Barnabas' surprise, and the sight of Carrie's hair, everything is cracking me up today. Turning back to my closet, I let my last few chuckles quietly subside while I select a T-shirt and jeans for Carrie, who is still in her pajamas.

As for me, I pick out jeans and a T-shirt, and then cover that with a hoodie. Next, I slip my feet into my new, gray Sherpa boots that I recently bought at Aeropostale.

Carrie looks me up and down once I finish dressing and lets out a wolf whistle. "Very nice," she approves, and then adds, "And I'm sure Barnabas will like it, too."

I snort as I pull my hair into a ponytail and then tug a baseball cap over it. "Whatever." Still, I can't stop a blush from burning my face. Carrie sees it and smirks.

We leave my room, and I wait in the hallway for Carrie while she stops in her room to grab a sweater and her sneakers.

Downstairs, Mom, Todd, and Barnabas are standing around, ready to leave. Barnabas is wearing his best suit, as usual, as well as a heavy trench coat. In one hand, he carries an umbrella; in the other, his seahorse-handled walking stick.

Barnabas comes forward as I step into the parlor, with Carrie by my side. "Ladies," he says gallantly, bowing deeply at the waist. "It would be my pleasure," he says, adjusting his items so that both dangle off of his arm, "To escort you to our destination on this fine day." He moves so that he's in between us, and offers us each his elbow. Giggling, we 'ladies' accept his offer, and he escorts us out into the bright sunshine.

**~DS~DS~DS~**

"So, Barnabas," Carrie says about an hour later. We're on our way into Andover, but the entire ride has been silent. Mom hasn't even turned on the radio, and for once, Todd doesn't have his headphones on. Carrie and I are sitting on either side of Barnabas, who has also been quiet, merely content to hold my hand.

"Yes, dear Carolyn?" Barnabas replies, turning his head slightly to look at my sister. He raises an eyebrow above his sunglasses in a very regal manner.

Carrie scowls, but doesn't make a fuss about him using her full name. "Where are we going?" she asks instead, and I perk up. The very same question has been bothering me all day!

Barnabas raises his other brow. "Why, do you not trust me?" he asks her, sounding both amused and hurt.

My sister says, "No, I do. I just want to know where we're going."

My boyfriend strokes his chin, playing at stroking whiskers when in reality, he's perfectly clean-shaven. I roll my eyes at his theatrics. "Well," Barnabas says slowly, "I suppose I can give you a hint."

Carrie and I begin applauding, and Barnabas pauses until we quit. Then, he says in a mysterious tone, "Think... Formal."

"Formal?" Carrie repeats in a disappointed tone. "That could mean anything! That could mean dresses, suits... Are you gonna make Tyler wear a suit?" She perks up at this idea and sends me an evil grin. "Because I would love to see that."

"Absolutely not!" I cry, crossing my arms. "No way am I wearing a suit."

Barnabas chuckles. "No, you're not going to be wearing a suit, Tyler."

"Then what will she be wearing?" Carrie presses. "A dress?" She wiggles her eyebrows. "Her birthday suit?"

"Carrie!" Mom and I both shout. Barnabas goes rigid, but he doesn't let go of my hand.

"No," he finally says, and his voice is hoarse as though he's been shouting. "No, she will be wearing something. But not her birthday suit."

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, and I see that he's turned fully towards me. He's swallowing hard; his Adam's apple bobs erratically. I quickly turn towards the front again.

Carrie's broached a subject that I'm not too anxious to approach. I turn away from them for the duration of the ride, and instead focus on the brightly-colored leaves zooming past my window in a blur of reds, oranges, and yellows like ladies dressed in their best to go to a ball.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**_

When Mom pulls up in front of a large store with a huge sign out front that reads "Patty's Perfect Prom Dresses", I can tell, just by glancing at the many, many dresses in the display window, that this is going to be a _long _day.

"Well, here we are," Mom says cheerily, unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car. Todd follows, though less enthusiastically, leaving the rest of us still sitting in the backseat. Carrie's staring at the dresses with wide eyes, Barnabas is sitting there with a smug look on his face, and I'm sitting there with my jaw practically hitting the floor. Is this what Barnabas' big surprise is?

Barnabas himself is the first to move. "Let us go in," he says calmly, reaching around a numb Carrie to open the door. Gently pushing my sister out of the car, he gets out and then reaches a hand back in to me.

"How... Why... What... Yeah, I'm coming," I finally manage to say, and shuffle out of the car to take Barnabas hand. He leads me into the store, where I'm practically blown over by the sight of thousands of prom dresses, all many, many different colors.

Carrie points to a black one. "Um, did someone die?" she says, and sends a quizzical look at me. I know she's trying to make me laugh, and it works. I let out a little chuckle as I stand beside Barnabas, squeezing his hand tightly in my own.

"Tyler," Barnabas whispers down to me, "They're harmless."

I'm not sure if he's talking about the dresses or the three workers coming toward us, but either way, I'm still nervous. At least I managed to close my mouth before I got out of the car.

The three women stop in front of us and clasp their hands in front of their extremely tiny waists. I eye them jealously, though I'm no huge couch potato myself, at only 119 pounds. Each woman wears a designer dress, and I recognize them to be Gucci. My eyes widen as I begin to realize just how fancy and _expensive _this store must be.

"Hello," the one in the middle says, dazzling us with her lazer-whitened smile. "And welcome to Patty's."

I take a minute to look her over. She appears to be older than the other two, though not by much; maybe in her early thirties. She's as thin as a twig, and her veins seem to be straining against her skin. One of her leaf-like hands comes up to wave itself around, gesturing to the many dresses on display.

"You will find that there is a large display of only the finest dresses and gowns to be found in all of Maine," she continues. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Barnabas quirk an eyebrow. I snort quietly. This woman certainly seems full of herself.

"My name is Patricia," the woman adds, holding out a hand. When I make no move, Mom reaches out and accepts her handshake.

"I'm Jennifer," Mom says, smiling one of those sickly-polite smiles that mothers seem to keep tucked away in their back pocket. "And this is Barnabas, my daughter Tyler's boyfriend." Mom points to Barnabas and me in turn, before gesturing to Carrie and Todd. "These two are my other children, Carolyn and Todd."

Patricia nods to each of us. "Hello." She rubs her tiny hands together. "So, who is the appointment for?"

I automatically look to Mom, thinking she was the one who made the appointment, but then Barnabas steps forward. "Tyler," he tells the woman, "And also me."

Patricia's sales clerk smile falters for a moment, but she fixes it without even pausing. "Well, then if you'll just follow us, Sir." She twirls and in a flurry of fabric begins sashaying down the aisle, followed by the other two girls.

I raise an eyebrow at Barnabas. "You owe me an explanation," I tell him as we begin walking after the other ladies.

Barnabas gives me a sheepish grin. "I knew you needed a dress for the upcoming ball -"

"It's called prom, Barney," Carrie calls out from behind us.

Barnabas rolls his eyes and continues "- and I need a suit if I am to escort you to this 'prom', so I called Miss Patricia and made the appointment."

"You're taking me to prom?" I ask, surprised.

Barnabas fidgets uncomfortably, suddenly very interested in one of the buttons on his suit. "Well, I'd planned on it," he admits, "If you'll allow me to."

I scoff at him and lightly smack his arm. "_Allow _you to? Barnabas, you're my boyfriend. I'd say you have dibs at taking me."

He grins at this, and reaches down to take my hand in his. "Alright then," he says, and then adds, "But don't bet on me letting any other guys take my girl to this dance."

Right then, my phone buzzes. I glance down, frowning when I see it's from Carrie.

DON'T BE SO SURE, BARNEY, it reads. TYLER'S GOT A FEW EXTRA BOYFRIENDS. CONRAD, DEVIN, AND DARWIN.

I twist around and glare at my sister, who merely wiggles her eyebrows at me.

Oh, it is _so _on.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**_

Patricia insists that I find my dress before Barnabas finds his suit. "So we know what colors to match," she tells us, "And besides, it's always 'ladies first'." She leads us to a section of the store that is set up with a dressing room, a wall that's completely covered with a mirror, and a sofa. Barnabas and Todd make themselves comfortable, as do Mom and Carrie while Patricia takes me into the dressing room.

"Strip," she commands as she closes the door. I merely look at her.

"Excuse me?" I ask, my voice cracking a bit.

Patricia rolls her eyes. "You don't really expect to get into a dress with those on, do you?" She points to my jeans as though they're full of mud and wrinkles her nose. "Get out of those and be into this -" she points to a skimpy little dressing gown hanging on the wall "- by the time I get back." With that, she's out of the dressing room and gone.

I blow a tuft of hair out of my eyes. "Whatever." I reluctantly strip out of my clothes, laying each article of clothing carefully on the bench. I'm just knotting the belt of the dressing grown when Patricia returns, and with her are the other two ladies. Each of them is carrying at least two dresses.

Patricia hangs hers up on hooks on the wall and the other two follow suit. Even in the plastic coverings the dresses shimmer and shine, and I find myself anxious to try them on.

When the dresses are situated to Patricia's liking, she signals the other two and they leave quickly. She unzips one of the bags and carefully extracts a puffy pink dress. I barely contain a snort. It looks like something a Disney Princess would wear - complete with sparkles and frills.

"Try this one," Patricia commands, oblivious to my discomfort. I untie the dressing gown, and it falls away to leave me standing there in nothing but my matching bra and panties - the most embarrassing pair I have. They have cherries printed on them. My face burns red, but Patricia either doesn't notice or ignores it.

She holds out the dress for me to step into, and then carefully slides it up and around my body. It has a sweetheart neckline, which means my boobs are half-exposed. The dress falls to about my knees, leaving my skinny and scabbed legs bare. Patricia moves around behind me to tie up the dress, while I try not to cross my arms and stare at myself glumly in the mirror.

"It's only the first one," Patricia suddenly says, and I glance away from my reflection to meet her eyes in the mirror. Her large brown orbs are surprisingly sincere and nonjudgemental, unlike the harsh look they had earlier. She glances down to the ties, and then shifts her gaze to meet mine in the mirror. "I've seen a lot of girls get discouraged right off the bat when they try on the first dress, especially when they don't match the image they have in their head." Patricia finishes lacing up the dress and then steps back, still staring directly at me.

When I say, "Thank you", Patricia shrugs her bony shoulders, and I see a ghost of a smile flit about her lips.

"You're welcome," she says simply. "Now, let's go out there and show your family - and your boyfriend," she adds, wiggling her pencil-thin eyebrows, "Just how beautiful you are."

I manage a smile, and allow her to lead me out of the dressing room.

Out in the main part, Barnabas is hunched over Todd's game while my brother taps the screen of his iPod furiously; Carrie is texting; and Mom is flipping idly through a _People _magazine, frowning slightly. Patricia leads me to a small, circular platform-type thing and gestures that I should stand on it. I do and suddenly find myself about five inches taller.

Patricia clears her throat, clasping her hands in front of her abdomen. Barnabas is the first to look up, and when he does, his eyes go wide. I bite my lip nervously.

"Do you like it?" I ask him shyly.

Barnabas clears his throat and suddenly seems to be struggling not to snicker. "Well," he manges to say, "It certainly is... Vibrant."

The rest of them look up as well, and Todd automatically bursts out laughing. Mom scolds him and he stops, but he still snorts and snickers every time he looks at the dress.

"Momma?" I say quietly. "What do you think?"

Mom tilts her head and considers. "Well..."

My heart sinks. This is not gonna be a good day.

Mercifully, Patricia catches the sense that this dress is not a big hit with the family and takes me by the arm. "We'll be right back," she calls to them, as she leads me back to the dressing room.

Round Two.

**~DS~DS~DS~**

The next few dresses don't go over so well, either. One of them, a golden dress with a large slit up the side that exposed my leg up to the top of my thigh, certainly caught Barnabas' attention. Mom and Carrie outvoted him, though, and I was lead back to the dressing room.

Finally, Patricia pulls out one I actually like. It's a beautiful sapphire blue gown with transparent rhinestones around the bodice, the waist, and the hem. The neckline isn't low at all, which is a major relief, and the hemline falls to the tops of my feet.

Patricia notices the wide smile on my face and smiles as well. "You like this one?" she asks. I nod ecstatically.

Out in the open part once more, Barnabas is staring at his folded hands, leaning over while one knee jiggles up and down idly. When I step onto the platform again, his head jerks up and his eyes lock with mine. I'm vaguely aware of my family also looking up and oohing and ahhing over my gown, but all I can focus on is Barnabas.

He slowly stands and strides slowly over to me, reaching out a hand to gently touch the fabric. When he remains silent, I start to get worried.

"Do you like it?" I ask him anxiously, and his eyes shoot up to meet mine.

"It's beautiful," he answers in a hoarse voice. "This is the one."

I squeal and throw my arms around him. I've found my prom dress!

The rest of my family joins in, and even Patricia comes over for a hug.

The next step: find Barnabas' suit.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**_

Barnabas finds his suit much quicker and easier. It's a black Armani suit, and it has a sapphire blue tie to match my dress.

The overall cost for both my dress and his suit, if I'm not mistaken, is approximately $10,500.

Sometimes it comes in handy having a rich boyfriend.

**~DS~DS~DS~**

The next few months seem to drag as slow as they possibly can, but luckily for me, my teachers are going nuts with exam reviews and cramming every possible test they can into the few weeks we have left before exams and then prom. Unlike my old school back in New York, here at Andover High School they do exams first, and then end the school year with the biggest event of our high school years: prom.

Finally, it's the day right before the last day of school, and I don't think any of the seniors - or any of the students, for that matter - can concentrate. In Chemistry, I accidentally spill a little of the concoction on the counter, and Conrad has to quickly wipe it up.

"Careful, Tyler," he admonishes me, but then glances at my clearly distracted face and grins. "You can't wait either, huh?"

"For prom? Heck no!" I reply, finally snapping back into reality. I glance up at him and give him a bright smile.

He doesn't return my smile, though. Conrad shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat a couple times, and then finally says, "So, uh... Gotta date yet?"

I stop wiping at the sticky substance on the counter and look up at him. Before I can reply, he continues.

"'Cause, uh, if you don't, I'm still available." Conrad gives me a cocky grin and reaches over to take my hand. "If you'll have me."

If it wasn't for the gloves we're wearing, I think he'd probably kiss my hand.

"Uh, thanks," I manage to say, as I gently but firmly push his hand off of mine. "But I've already got a date."

Conrad's face falls. "Oh," he says quietly.

He looks so crestfallen that I can't help but lean up on my tiptoes and peck his cheek quickly. "But thank you," I tell him, and then say honestly, "But if I didn't already have someone, you would be my first choice."

Conrad brightens at this, and we spend the rest of the class in an easy, comfortable silence as we work.

**~DS~DS~DS~**

In the middle of fifth period we get set loose to clear out our lockers. I'm just hauling out a bunch of old papers when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, a snarky remark on my lips, when I see a grinning blond.

"Having trouble with that?" Devin asks cheekily. I scowl at him and turn back to my task.

"No, thank you," I grunt, heaving with all my strength to get the pile of textbooks out of the bottom.

I can almost picture him rolling his eyes. "Say, who are you going with to prom tomorrow night?" he asks me, and this time it's my turn to roll my eyes. Just how many guys are going to ask me to prom?

"My boyfriend," I tell him, letting the books fall with an almighty thud. The vice-principal, Kirk, flinches as he strolls by and gives me a dirty look. "Sorry," I call to him.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Devin persists, ignoring Kirk completely as he leans against the locker beside mine and effectively blocks anyone else from view. "I could probably take him."

I think of Barnabas' superhuman strength and smile lightly. "No. You couldn't."

Devin scoffs. "What, is he Superman or something?"

My smile widens. "Something like that."

**~DS~DS~DS~**

On the ride home from school, I'm sitting in the passenger seat gazing out the window as I let my mind wander. For some reason, my mind flashes back to when we first came here, to Maine, and when I first met Barnabas. A smile blooms on my face without me even realizing. Funny how things can change in the course of a year.

"A penny for your thoughts," Mom says as she reaches over to turn down the radio. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about when we first moved to Collinsport," I reply, not looking away from the window. I'm too busy thinking of Barnabas and our first kiss.

Lord knows there's been many more since then.

Mom glances at me with a worried look on her face. "You're not having regrets, are you?"

I look at her with utter disbelief. "Of course not! Why, are you?"

"No, no!" she quickly assures me. "I was just afraid that maybe you were."

We lapse into a semi-comfortable silence, during which my phone buzzes. Mom glances at me and rolls her eyes. "My daughter is turning into the popularity queen," she teases me.

I make a face and type in my passcode to see the text. It's from a number I don't recognize. I frown as I read it.

I BROKE UP WITH MY GIRLFRIEND.

UH... WHO'S THIS? I text back, thumbs a blur as they move over the screen.

I'm not waiting long for the reply. DARWIN.

My face turns red as I think back to the day I met Darwin - the cute guy with the reddish-brown hair... and the nasty girlfriend.

I raise an eyebrow as I tap out another message to him. WHY?

_Bzzzz. _TOO ANNOYING. ;-) WHO'S TAKING YOU TO PROM?

MY BOYFRIEND, I write back. WHO ARE YOU TAKING?

Nothing. A minute passes, then two, and then five. Still no answer from Darwin, until finally, he sends this:

WELL, I WAS PLANNING ON TAKING YOU... NVM...

I smack a hand to my forehead. Three guys? Are you freaking kidding me?

Mom gives me a weird look. "What's the matter with you?"

"I just got asked to prom by the third guy now," I tell her, exasperated.

Looking back down to my phone, I send another message to Darwin. I'LL SAVE A DANCE OR TWO FOR YOU. :-)

This time, his reply comes much faster. OKAY. :-)

Now I just have to get Barnabas to agree to this.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**_

I should have known not to tell Barnabas about the three prom invites.

"Absolutely not!" he thunders. "I will not have any other male but myself escorting you to this prom."

We're sitting in my room after school - well, I'm sitting on my bed, and Barnabas is angrily pacing back and forth. I told him about Conrad, Devin and Darwin wanting to take me to prom, and he practically blew a gasket.

"Barnabas, I told them I was going with you!" I say now, spreading my hands wide in a helpless gesture. I've been pleading with him to understand, but he simply refuses to become unstuck from the fact that three other guys desire to take me.

Men. They're all insane.

"That's not the point, Tyler!" he growls, finally coming back to sit down next to me. The bed dips slightly from his weight. I raise an appreciate eyebrow. My man is all solid muscle.

"Then what is the point?" I ask, laying a hand on his arm. He covers my hand with his own and squeezes it gently.

"I don't want to lose you," he says quietly, and I simply look at him in shock.

Lose me? "To the jerks who go to Andover High School?" I say incredulously, though I do feel a pang of guilt for calling the three guys jerks. They're literally my only friends at Andover High, except for Carrie, and they've been nothing but kind to me.

Barnabas looks at me sharply. I wave a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Okay, so they're not jerks. But they aren't _you_," I tell him sincerely, tugging gently on his arm. "And you're the only one I want."

It's sappy, and corny, but Barnabas hasn't seen the crappy romance movies where I picked these lines up from, so he just smiles and wraps his arms around me, drawing me onto his lap. "And you're the only one I want," he whispers into my ear. His breath tickles my ear and makes my hair blow a bit. I giggle, and he looks at me in surprise.

"That tickles," I say, and he gets a wicked look on his face. "Oh, no!" I yell. "Don't you dare -"

Too late. He grabs my sides and starts tickling me mercilessly. I shriek in laughter until tears are pouring down my face.

"Say uncle," Barnabas says, laughing as well.

"Ew," I giggle. "I'm dating my uncle?"

Barnabas snorts and begins tickling me even more.

"Okay! Okay! I give! Mercy! Uncle! Boyfriend! Justin Bieber!" I cry, shouting anything that might make him stop.

Wouldn't you know it? He stops when I shout Justin Bieber.

"Who's Justin Bieber?" Barnabas asks, incredibly confused.

"Only the greatest pop star who ever freaking _lived_!" a voice shouts from the doorway. We both look over to see a grinning Carrie standing there.

I yell back, "He is not! He sounds like a girl!" I throw a pillow at her, and she sticks her tongue out at me before she runs out of my room. I hear her hollering to Mom and roll my eyes.

Barnabas just sits there and looks at me. "You two are immature," he tells me, wrapping his arms around me again and drawing me close.

"I know," I say simply, smirking.

My boyfriend rolls his eyes, but still dips his face closer to mine. I close my eyes, anticipating his kiss. To my great dismay, he pauses just above my lips.

"I love you," he suddenly whispers, and I open my eyes. His coal-black orbs are burning into mine, and I have no doubt that he's being perfectly sincere.

"I love you too," I whisper back, and finally, he kisses me.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**_

This is it. The night I've been waiting for ever since my first day of high school.

I shift this way and that in front of the mirror, examining my reflection with a worried look on my face. Everything has to be just perfect for tonight - my hair, my dress, just everything. Mom did my hair up in a twisted updo with a few curly strands hanging loose, and Carrie helped me put a little bit of blush on. I adamantly refused the mascara, however, but the tiny bit she did put on looks rather good.

Mom comes up beside me and puts her arm around my waist. "You look beautiful," she whispers in my ear, and although I've been promising myself I wouldn't cry, I feel the tears start to build up.

Carrie joins us and sees the tears. "Oh, no!" she says firmly. "No crying! I went through a lot of sweat and hard work to get your makeup to look this good. Don't ruin it on me!"

I sniffle and laugh as I accept the tissue Mom offers me. "Yeah, I know," I tell my sister, drawing her in for a hug. The three of us barely fit in the mirror's reflection, but we all have smiles on our faces. I wish someone could take a picture so I can remember this moment forever.

Mom apparently feels the same. "Pictures!" she says briskly, and sets about finding her camera.

While Mom searches, Carrie looks at me and bites her lip. I tilt my head and give her an encouraging look. "You okay?" I ask her quietly.

She nods, but she's still chewing her lip furiously. I reach out and gently tap her lip. "Don't do that," I scold her gently. "Bad habit."

Carrie gives me an annoyed look, but she stops. "Am I gonna be as beautiful as you when I go to prom?" she suddenly whispers, and all her protests about me crying seem to suddenly vanish when she looks at me with those wide blue eyes. I lean forward and wrap my arms around her, holding her close to me.

"You'll be even more beautiful than me," I whisper in her ear, smoothing her hair with one hand and gently rubbing her back with the other.

She pulls back and smiles at me. "Thanks." Carrie pauses, and then says something I haven't heard her say in a long time.

"I love you."

Dang it, here comes the tears again.

Blinking my eyes rapidly, I say, "I love you too, Carrie."

We hold one another's hands tightly, securing the other at arm's length. It's as though we're using each other as our own anchors, and if one of us lets go, the other will pull her back up.

_Click! _There's a bright flash that leaves me seeing colored spots, and I glance over to see Mom grinning sheepishly as she lowers the camera. "Sorry," she says, "But I just couldn't resist capturing such a beautiful moment." She wipes at her eye.

"Now," she commands a split second later. "Pose!"

She makes us pose in about a million different ways before she finally says it's time to go find Barnabas. He's waiting for us in the parlor, standing there in all his glory, suit jacket slung over his arm. When he sees me walking down the stairs, with Mom on one side and Carrie on the other, his jaw drops and he stands straight as though the queen herself were suddenly coming towards him.

"You look..." He falters, searching for the right word. "Gorgeous," he finally says. Barnabas finally closes his mouth and steps forward, holding out his elbow. "May I?" he asks, and I'm more than happy to take his arm and let him lead me out of the mansion.

**~DS~DS~DS~**

Mom drives us to the school in our old blue Toyota, while Barnabas and I sit in the backseat holding hands for the entire ride.

There's a long line of cars at the school, and we have to wait for the line to move ahead before Mom can finally pull up in front of the doors.

"Have fun, you two!" she calls after us as we get out of the car. I take Barnabas arm again and he leads me up the stairs and into the building.

**~DS~DS~DS~**

"I must admit I wasn't expecting all of this," Barnabas says quietly to me as we walk into the gym. It's decorated with thousands of streamers, hanging from the ceiling, off the bleachers, everywhere. The colors are simply gold and burgundy; the official colors of the Andover High School.

I smile up at my boyfriend. "Well, it's the biggest event of the whole year. They go all out."

He looks down at me and returns my smile. "Such a good thing that I don't need an excuse to go 'all out' for my lovely lady." His words make me blush, and he grins in triumph.

"Oh, let me snap a shot of you two!" one of the teachers coos, zooming up within a few inches of us and snapping a bazillion pictures. When she finally leaves, my vision is blurry and I'm clinging to Barnabas' arm for dear life.

Barnabas chuckles and begins leading me out onto the dance floor. "Come on, my dear. Let us make the most of this night."

**~DS~DS~DS~**

When Barnabas said "make the most of this night", he wasn't kidding! He doesn't stop leading me in dances until I finally lay a hand on his arm and beg to stop. By then, the party is practically over; the teachers are beginning to clean up the mess.

Barnabas leads me back outside, where we pause on the steps and gaze up at the stars in the sky.

"One," I say, pointing up to the constellation Orion. "Two," I point out the Big Dipper, "And three." I find the Little Dipper.

Barnabas wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in close to his side. "Thank you for such a fabulous night," he whispers into my hair. "This has been the perfect ending to a perfect year."

"No," I say, smiling as I look up and meet his gaze, and cover his hands with my own small ones. "It's the perfect beginning to yet another perfect year."


	29. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

I graduate with honor, and I even earn an Academic M. Mom, Carrie, Barnabas, and Todd all have front row seats and cheer ecstatically when I receive my diploma.

Mom goes on to become a valued worker at Abercrombie & Fitch, which is actually next to the Aeropostale store. She is promoted to manager, and loves her job.

I finally get my first job right next door, and although I don't get as high as Mom does, I still love my job and the good pay it brings in.

Barnabas doesn't change at all, still wearing suits and top-hats and still carries that seahorse-handled walking stick with him. We're still dating, and in just a couple months it'll be our one-year anniversary.

Carrie completes her first year of high school with honor as well, and cannot wait to be a sophomore in the fall.

Todd doesn't change at all, either; still being a nuisance and a die-hard gamer.

We might be a crazy family, but we're still a family, and frankly, I don't care what anyone says about us. We're happy the way we are - and you can take that to the bank, Jack.


End file.
